


Touched

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Touch" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  As usual, I had to do something a little odd for at least one drabble. *grin* Hope you all like it!





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Touch" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). As usual, I had to do something a little odd for at least one drabble. *grin* Hope you all like it!

When Butterbur's sister asked him to find something for her young son to do, he agreed because he needed another hand, even though the boy was "touched."

When Fenn stopped stock-still in front of the Ranger, knelt, and said in a clear, carrying voice, "My King," everyone held their breath for a moment. But Strider nodded gravely to Fenn, and said something that made him smile brightly, nod, and move off.

Butterbur apologized profusely to the quiet man, explaining that the boy was touched, he didn't know what had come over him.

"So were the seers of old," said Strider.


End file.
